


Panic

by Phytin



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phytin/pseuds/Phytin
Summary: Graham只是累了。关于country house。





	Panic

离结果公布还有一个小时，休息室的电视已经被人小心地打开了。乐队成员围坐在沙发上，眼睛都小心翼翼地避开电视屏幕，像是那恼人的荧光会灼伤他们的眼睛似的。

Dave和Alex在聊一些不找边际的事情，譬如乱七八糟的法律条款和做奶酪的窍门，Damon握着酒瓶子，漂亮的蓝色眼珠没有焦点，看起来像是磕嗨了，但Graham知道他最近甚至连大麻都不怎么碰了；而Graham一刻不停地给自己灌着细颈玻璃瓶里无味的啤酒，眼睛死死地盯住Damon。

一切看起来都和几年前没什么不同，但Graham可以判断出有什么已经改变了。就好比此时，Dave和Alex装出一副不在意的样子，但手指都在紧张地高速敲击着瓶颈；甚至他自己都开始在意起这个没有任何意义的结果来，放在一个月前，即使在他最恐惧的梦境中也不会出现此种心情。

而Damon ——Graham不知道他在想什么。在以前几乎是不可能的——Graham总是知道damon在想什么。他对Graham就像是个透明容器，Graham了解他。可不知道从什么时候开始，Graham发现他已经没法像以前那样轻而易举地看穿Damon了。

如果是他认识和了解的那个Damon，他一定无比在意这个虚名。他早就该舔舔干裂的嘴唇然后焦虑地灌下一大口酒，或者是神经质地和他说一堆没有意义的废话。Gra，他会说，你还记得吗。他这样开头，然后毫无目的性地乱说下去。Graham通常不记得:因为他闲扯的那些事往往只在Damon想象中存在过。可Graham喜欢听Damon说这些:这些轻飘飘的对话莫名让他感觉到自己在Damon生命中沉重的坠感。

实际上他不喜欢被别人关注。他想自己某种程度上和那台刻意被忽视的电视机很像:他们都又笨重又丑陋，还要命地易损。他在人多的房间会想要把自己藏进地板的缝隙，在舞台上他藏在Damon的阴影里。有的观众们不认识他:他们尖叫着Damon的名字，在说起Graham时只能隐隐约约想起一个低着头的影子。是那个和Damon关系很好的吉他手，他们这样说，然后就不再对Graham多加关注。

Graham喜欢这样。

在Damon面前就不一样。他也说不上来哪里不同，但唯一可以肯定的就是他不希望Damon忽视他。他想可能是他们从小就过于亲密，占了彼此生命中过大的一部分，这才会让Graham态度异常。以前他甚至不允许Damon的注意力不在他身上。还在斯坦威的那些日子里，当他们放学一起回家时，有时候Damon会和同年级的男孩说话。这时候Graham感觉到嫉妒的触须从他的胃里蔓延出来控制了他的舌头，逼迫他说出那句陈词滥调:“我想要生一场大病，很多天都无法从床上起来那一种。”即使Graham已经这样说过无数次，Damon依然会立刻扭过头来，眼睛里是Graham熟悉的担忧。

“你怎么了Gra，”他会说，完全忘记身边还有别人，“你可不能这样想。”他会伸出胳膊紧紧搂住Graham肩膀，“你生病了我会难过的。”别的人就会识趣地离开，留Damon和Graham两个人说话。Damon会抱住Graham，力度之大像是要把Graham摁进身体里成为第25根肋骨，然后在Graham耳边小声地问他发生了什么。这时候Damon的全部身心都在Graham身上了，而Graham享受这个。

“我想要一场大病。”肌肉记忆让Graham下意识地说出了这句话。他的声音很轻——他一贯如此——因此除了距离很近的Damon之外，Alex和Dave是不会听到的。Graham期翼着陌生的Damon在他面前碎掉，而他依赖的那个Damon会再次出现，把他压在胸口，温柔地吻他耳畔。怎么了Gra，他会把嘴唇压在Graham卷发上一边温柔地说话，怎么了Gra。

Damon听到了Graham。他蓝色的眼珠迟钝地转动起来，焦点落在Graham。他放下酒瓶子，而Graham紧张得几乎要从沙发上弹跳起来。

但最终Damon只是无奈地抱住了自己的头 长长地叹息了一口气，然后疲惫地看着失望的Graham。

“不要再那样说了。”他的眼神也显得陌生，像是在看一个闹脾气的孩子，而Graham甚至因此感到愧疚，像是他不该通过这种幼稚的办法骗取Damon的关注。

大家都已经很累了，因为这一切狗屎。Graham想，他确实不该在这个节骨眼还闹这些情绪。

但是Graham很快就想到一切都不该是这样的。

一开始Damon邀请他来参加乐队时他以为不过是好玩:你知道的，一种爱好。他还年轻，多点业余生活没什么不好的，再者他就有更多时间可以和Damon在一起了。朋友们在一起玩——电话里Damon曾这样给Graham形容，他的声音经由电话线牵扯有些变形，Graham握紧听筒迟疑半天还是说了好。

就像他们以前在埃塞克斯的那些午后一样吧，Graham理所当然地想。音乐和男孩子的友情，就这么简单。所以他满怀期待地一次又一次踏上了去伦敦的列车，一如既往地迷了路，在人来人往的街头蜷缩成一个球，等着Damon找到他。金发的男孩气喘吁吁跑向他，给他一个安抚的落在脸颊上的亲吻，然后握住他的手，带他去坐伦敦错综复杂的管子。

Damon，你才是不该那样说的人。Graham想要指责Damon。不该骗他说一切都会越来越好，而实际上世界在向反方向运转。

可是Graham也累了:他的神经自从看到blur vs oasis的字样被加粗印在报纸头条的那一天起就警报性地绷紧，在他耳边振出高频率的噪音。他眼下在悬崖边缘，只需要一个小小的推力，就会失去重心轻飘飘地落下。但眼下他只是坐在那里瞪大眼睛看着damon背后的墙。

歇歇脚。他听到有声音在耳边吹气。于是他放心地沉浸到自己错综的思维里。

也许是从他们签约那天起就走上错误轨道了。那辆Graham没有预判到的车就是证明。也许在某一个平行宇宙里的某一个Graham死在了酒吧门口肮脏的马路上，其他所有世界的Graham都因此缺失了不起眼的一小部分，而这部分缺失在日后的生活中逐渐显露出来。作用在这个graham身上就是用酒精和Damon的关注才可以填补的空缺，少了哪一个都会让他手脚冰凉，思绪飘到外太空。

又或许是美国巡演巴士的过错，路太长了而前景又模糊不清。他和所有人争吵，那一年他的粗口和他挥出的拳头的加起来比他之前二十几年生命的总和还要多很多倍。Graham不知道：他也不是愤怒，只是很多疑惑无法被解答，这让他不知所措。

他感觉到自己可以随手被抛弃，而他再也不知道自己在做什么了。

他把这一切怪罪于Damon。他没有直说但是Damon知道。Damon总是知道。每次Graham将矛头对准Damon时，Damon从不辩白。他从不对Graham发火。多数时候Damon的一个拥抱就足以让Graham平静下来，有的时候Graham的酒喝得还要多些，这时候Damon就要吻他了。Graham像渴望酒精一样渴望Damon的吻。

give us a kiss，喝醉的Graham比往常还要甜美些，抬起下巴等Damon的嘴唇。他躲在朋友的身份后肆无忌惮地索取Damon的宽容和爱意，却很少主动踏出那一步去主动拥抱Damon。

Graham想到这时，感觉到喝下去的啤酒从后颈又分泌了出来，还和喝下去一样冰凉。

他早就分不清这到底是谁的错了。也许Damon没有错，也许Graham才是一切走向如今的元凶。Graham没法决定别人怎么想他们，没法决定听众在意的到底是Damon和Alex的脸蛋还是乐队的音乐，可是他们逐渐疏远的事实Graham得负点责任。

也许他就是什么事都做不好。耳畔的声音尖叫着，而Graham看向休息室另一侧的玻璃门，那里联通着阳台。

Graham那时候没想太多。他就只是看着那里而已，没什么目的性。他又像那样坐在沙发上喝了一会酒，没再注意别人了。他这时候脑子空得很，阳台漏出伦敦的灯光撒到他眼睛里。

电视节目不知道什么时候已经开始了。主持人说出the winner is  blur，country house！而Graham一跃而起，奔向阳台。

推力来了。他轻飘飘地要倒下去了。

除了Damon谁都没有意识到发生了什么。Alex和Dave看着Graham从他们面前掠过，而后是Damon。之后就是Damon在阳台上冷静地对他俩说话，让他们不要到这边来。

Alex和Dave见多了这种事:Damon和Graham的关系是个复杂难解的谜，他们没有精力更没有兴趣去分析。Dave和Alex抽完手里的烟之后就离开了，Dave回家，而Alex去酒吧。没有人说到庆祝，因为没有任何值得庆祝的事。

Graham挂在阳台扶手上，看起来摇摇欲坠。Damon在他眼前，看起来想要伸出手，可Graham觉得Damon不再能像以往一样拉住他了。

他没有想好:他没有认真地去想死这件事。他只是很累了。理智一根根崩断，再加上一点点刺激，任何人都有可能这样冲动的。

所以Damon张开双臂把他揽进怀里的时候Graham只是闭上了眼。他听见Damon说他知道了，他听见Damon说以后会让Graham主导音乐的制作，他听见Damon说你不要再吓唬我了，你知道我爱你。他心想Damon什么都不知道。但他太累了，精力不足以支撑另一场争吵，于是他伏在Damon臂弯里安静地睡着了，就像他们之间所有的问题可以就此烟消云散。

就像他们还是少年的时候，Graham喝了酒之后总会觉得困，Damon就抱住他，像他最熟悉的枕头。

Damon那天晚上做了一个梦。他并没有拉回Graham，Graham在他眼前轻飘飘地从围栏上落下去，而Damon冲过去看下面时，Graham消失在了伦敦的夜色里。


End file.
